Problem: A brown pair of socks costs $$50$, which is $5$ times as much as a gold shirt costs. How much does the gold shirt cost?
Solution: The cost of the brown pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$50 \div 5$ $$50 \div 5 = $10$ A gold shirt costs $$10$.